rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
Purple's Drag Race (Season 5)
The fifth season of Purple's Drag Race began airing on November 23, 2019, it concluded airing on December 7, 2019. This is the first season of Purple's Drag Race to feature 14 queens competing, instead of 12. Fourteen queens will battle it out to become the next Drag Superstar and win the cash prize of $100,000, this season of Purple's Drag Race will see one or more new twists involved, but hey, it's still Purple's Drag Race! In the reunion, Kiki Jelly was awarded this season's Miss Congeniality. In the season finale, The Comet was crowned winner after defeating Roxy Adore in the third lip sync round. Kireina and Sue She placed 3rd/4th. In December 2019, Poppy Bubbles competed on All Stars 2. She placed 7th. Contestants :█ The contestant won Purple's Drag Race :█ The contestant lost the third lip-sync round. :█ The contestant lost the second lip-sync round. :█ The contestant lost the first lip-sync round. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant returned in the "Reunion" episode and was still in the running. :█ The contestant made it to the Top 4. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of two main challenge winners. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team, & was safe from elimination, but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, but was not eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, but neither were eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two & was eliminated. :█ After being eliminated, the contestant was voted Miss Congeniality. :█ The contestant returned to be made-over by a competing contestant and their partner won the main challenge, but they were not allowed back into the competition. :█ The contestant returned to be made-over by a competing contestant and was not allowed back into the competition. :█ The contestant appeared in the "Reunion" episode, but was out of the running. :█ The contestant did not participate in this episode. Episodes Episode 1 *'Mini-Challenge:' Photoshoot. *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Danielle Lowe' *'Main Challenge: '''Create a look using items from the dollar store. *'Main Challenge Winner: Catherine Azul''' * Bottom Two: Celestia and Deryn Montrese * Lip-Sync Song: "The Right Stuff", Vanessa Williams * Eliminated: Celestia Entrance Order Episode 2 *'Mini-Challenge:' Psychic Challenge. *'Mini-Challenge Winners: Kiki Jelly and The Comet' *'Main Challenge:' Star in two parody music videos. *'Main Challenge Winner: ''Deryn Montrese''' * Bottom Two: Catherine Azul and Melanie Aries * Lip-Sync Song: "Knock On Wood", Amii Stewart * Eliminated: Catherine Azul Episode 3 * Team Brianna- 'Season 1 Episode 2 - Davina McBurgerz vs. Smo Kimirrors * '''Team Melanie- '''Season 2 Episode 3 - Drikolar vs. Sapphire Lowe * '''Team Poppy- '''Season 3 Episode 3 - Cinderella Glassvagina vs. Ellie Gance *'Mini-Challenge: Blindfolded face painting. *'Mini-Challenge Winners: Brianna O'Hara, Melanie Aries and Poppy Bubbles' *'Main Challenge:' Lip sync Purple's Drag Race arguments from past seasons. *'Main Challenge Winner: ''The Comet''' * Bottom Two: Danielle Lowe and Kireina * Lip-Sync Song: "Only Girl In The World", Rihanna * Eliminated: Danielle Lowe Episode 4 *'Mini-Challenge:' Create a wild mannequin doll. *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Kireina' *'Main Challenge: '''Create a look using party items and fabrics. *'Main Challenge Winner'': ''Poppy Bubbles''' * Bottom Two: Deryn Montrese and Maddie Archer * Lip-Sync Song: "Shake It Up", Selena Gomez * Eliminated: Non-elimination Episode 5 *'Mini-Challenge:' Design nails and display a bottle of water. *'Mini-Challenge Winner: The Comet' *'Main Challenge: '''Perform a comedy routine infront of a live audience. *'Main Challenge Winner'': ''Kireina''' * Bottom Two: Brianna O'Hara and Maddie Archer * Lip-Sync Song: "Vibeology", Paula Abdul * Eliminated: Maddie Archer Episode 6 *'Mini-Challenge:' Reading is fundamental. *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Brianna O'Hara' *'Mini-Challenge Prize: '''Choice of second team captain. *'Main Challenge:' Star in two angry family feuds. *'Main Challenge Winner'': ''Roxy Adore''' * Bottom Two: Deryn Montrese and Poppy Bubbles * Lip-Sync Song: "Shake Your Love", Debbie Gibson * Eliminated: Deryn Montrese Episode 7 *'Main Challenge:' Snatch Game. *'Main Challenge Winners: ''The Comet and Yvie Monsoon''' * Bottom Two: Poppy Bubbles and Sue She * Lip-Sync Song: "Something He Can Feel", Aretha Franklin * Eliminated: Poppy Bubbles Episode 8 *'Mini-Challenge:' Photobomb runway images. *'Mini-Challenge Winner: The Comet' *'Main Challenge:' Model a Winter 2020 and Summer 2020 collection of fashion. *'Main Challenge Winner: ''Roxy Adore''' * Bottom Two: Melanie Aries and Yvie Monsoon * Lip-Sync Song: "Believe", Cher * Eliminated: Yvie Monsoon Episode 9 *'Mini-Challenge:' Give valentine's day bears a cute mini outfit and headpiece. *'Mini-Challenge Winner: The Comet' *'Main Challenge:' Give the eliminated queens a makeover. *'Main Challenge Winner: ''Sue She''' Episode 10 * 5PM Party- 'Looks that display an evening party. * '''Shiny Starlette- '''Looks that display a shiny, glittering outfit. * '''Gemstone Bath- '''Looks that display a flood of gemstones, using your assigned gemstone. *'Main Challenge: Design three looks in the categories: 5PM Party, Shiny Starlette, Gemstone Bath. *'Main Challenge Winner: ''Brianna O'Hara''' * Bottom Two: Kiki Jelly and Roxy Adore * Lip-Sync Song: "Even Angels", Fantasia Barrino * Eliminated: Kiki Jelly Who Should Go Home Tonight? Episode 11 *'Mini-Challenge:' Everybody loves puppets. *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Kireina' *'Main Challenge:' Create a look using household furnishings. *'Main Challenge Winner: ''Roxy Adore''' * Bottom Two: Melanie Aries and Sue She * Lip-Sync Song: "Mesmerized", Faith Evans * Eliminated: Melanie Aries Episode 12 *'Main Challenge:' Perform a lip sync song of your choice solo or in teams of two. *'Main Challenge Winners: ''Kireina and The Comet''' * Bottom Two: Brianna O'Hara and Sue She * Lip-Sync Song: "Turn Me On", David Guetta ft. Nicki Minaj * Eliminated: Brianna O'Hara Episode 13 *'Main Challenge:' Star in a court room scene, in which you state why you should be the next Drag Superstar * Lip-Sync Song: "Supermodel", RuPaul Top Four of Season 5 Episode 14 The eliminated queens share what experiences they've had since departing the show and what fans can expect next. Season 4 Miss Congeniality, Chienne, returns to hand over the Miss Congeniality title and sash to her successor. Miss Congeniality: Kiki Jelly Episode 15 * Lip Sync Finalists: Kireina, Roxy Adore, Sue She, The Comet * Lip Sync Pairings: '''Sue She vs. The Comet; Kireina vs. Roxy Adore * '''Lip Sync Songs: ** "S&M" by Rihanna (Sue vs. The Comet) ** "Shut Up and Drive" by Rihanna (Kireina vs. Roxy) ** "Timber" by Pitbull ft. Ke$ha (Roxy vs. The Comet) * Winner of Purple's Drag Race Season Five: The Comet * Runner-Up: '''Roxy Adore * '''Third/Fourth Place: Kireina and Sue She Trivia * The lip sync assassin of this season was Sue She. * Sue She sent home Brianna O'Hara, Melanie Aries and Poppy Bubbles. Navigation Category:Seasons